Knocking
by giddyfan
Summary: Dean learns why you should knock before entering a room


Knocking

Summary: Dean learns why you should knock before entering a room.

Dean walked around the bunker looking for his younger sister, Amy. He knew that she was like him in that she liked to sleep in after a hunt. The night before they, Sam, and Cas had a big hunt and ended up breaking up a nest of about 10 vampires. Although none of them had gotten hurt other then a few scratches they were all tired. But if he was up then she sure as hell is going to be up. He got to her bedroom door and went in without knocking. He should have knocked. The sight before him was one he didn't expect. He saw his sister under the covers but clearly naked next to a clearly naked Castiel. They were kissing and had clearly been enjoying each other's company in a way Dean never wanted to think about his sister.

"Oh God!" Dean yelled and backed out of the room closing the door. Dean (after getting over the shock) started to get angry. How dare his best friend engage in this illicit relationship with his sister! He could here both of them moving around in there.

"Dean!" He heard his sister yell. Not ready to deal with this Dean almost ran away from the room. He went to the kitchen where Sam was eating. Sam noticed Dean's distress.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked. Before Dean was able to answer their sister came in and stomped right over to Dean.

"Dean could you please just let me explain," she pleaded.

"What's going on?" Sam inquired.

He got no answer as Dean started to yell, "You and Cas are boning! What's there to explain?!"

"The fact that I love him!" Amy yelled. Dean came up short at her proclamation. Amy started to cry and went over to the table, sitting across from Sam. She put her head in her hands and tears started falling. In the next second Cas appeared by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and Amy's head went to his shoulder. As Dean looked at them he saw how much they cared for each other. Also the fact that Amy had said she loved Cas when the siblings rarely said that to each other hit him hard.

"Amy," Dean started.

"I think you've said enough Dean," Castiel interrupted. Sam got up and ushered Dean out of the kitchen. They went into the library and sat at the big table.

"You know Amy has been stressing over telling you about them for a while now," Sam told Dean.

"You knew about them and didn't tell me?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. You know how our sister is a worrier. She needed someone to talk to," Sam admitted. Dean thought for a moment.

"Even Cas came to me for advice and almost permission. They really care about each other," Sam continued.

"But he's an angel!" Dean brought up his biggest concern.

"Yeah but he is more of a human and a hunter then an angel," Sam pointed out. Dean thought about all the times that Cas had helped them. Castiel was sort of like part of the family already. Dean got up and walked back to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Amy making breakfast while Cas followed her every move with his eyes. Amy turned around to say something to Castiel when she noticed Dean. She froze staring at him. Castiel made a confused face at Amy and then loooked where she was. When he saw it was Dean he got up from his seat ready for a fight.

"Cas can u give us a minute alone to talk?" Dean asked. Castiel glanced at Amy to get her opinion. Amy nodded and Cas walked out of the kitchen avoiding looking at Dean. The two of them just stood there not talking.

"Well are u going to talk?" Amy wondered.

"I'm sorry," Dean apologized.

"Dean I think your sick you just apologized," Amy remarked sarcastically.

"Ha ha," Dean responded. "Look I guess I was just surprised and upset and I didn't expect it," Dean tried to explain. "And no man is good enough for my little sister you know that," Dean continued. "Plus it's Cas. Castiel?" Dean finished.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Amy asked with a Winchester smirk on her face.

"No," Dean answered quickly. He went over and sat at one end of the table. Amy came over and sat down on the other side of the table. "Does he make you happy?" Dean inquired.

Amysmiled and said, "Yes very much."

Dean took a deep breath, "Then I am happy for you." There was a silence for a while.

"At least you didn't pick some hormonal douchebag," Dean tried to lighten the mood.

Annoyed Amy rolled her eyes and got up from the table, "I am going back to my room." From then on Dean always knocked before he entered his sister's room.

Author's Note: What do you think? Please let me know. This was just something that popped into my head. I don't own Supernatural. This story has no beta


End file.
